frieza's little demons Trunks and OC
by tripod967
Summary: not yao. Eve (OC) is a shy girl. pshh not. Eve is a full saiyan, she speaks her mind. She works under Frieza, Cooler King Cold and Kuriza (Frieza's son.) and she does as shes told when shes told. What happens when she looses her memory and lands on earth? Will she fall for the purple haired beaty or go home to her mothers choice.
1. Chapter 1

Preface  
She sails through space silently, almost unnoticed. Deep in her sleep she stays. For years. Dreams racing through her head, 'I_ need to run. My ship! Where is it?' _She pushes herself forward trying not to fall. Why did this happen? How did this happen?  
"See you later little monkey!" Her personal demon laughs flying away. She scrambles into her spaceship, quickly hitting a bunch of random buttons to get out of this Kami forsaken planet. The ship shoots straight up strapping her in as they go. in the distance the loud explosion is still heard, and the bright lights are still seen. She soon starts to fall asleep while she floats towards an unknown destiny that awaits her. She drifts in and out of sleep, but mostly a peaceful sleep, one she hasn't had in over three months. _'Im free_...' She flies through space not knowingly being tracked, but still tracked. The pod jerks trying to avoid astoriods and all the shots aimed at her. _'Freiza will not be happy your still alive' _a voice nags in the back of her head. Her peaceful sleep doesnt last much longer, her night mares play over and over the same horrible memories. Theres no stop. No one to save her. Shes all alone. Theres no escape.

I swear it will get better! But im reallllyyyy bad with prefaces... and summaries. Anyway read on. Please. :) With a cherry on top. Thanks yas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one  
"Goku! Its time for dinner!" Chi-Chi yells from the kitchen. I walk in, yawning, maybe i shouldnt have trained that long. I sit in between Gohan and Goten at the end of the table on my right is Gohan and my left Goten next to him is Pan and next to Gohan is Videl across from me at the other end of the table is Chi-Chi.  
Everyone digs in, quietly, Pan laughs as her daddy swallows his first plate quicker than everyone else. Something flares through my mind and i freeze looking out the window,

"Dad... did you feel that?" Gohan asks. I nod, slowly standing and walking to the window. _'That was a huge ki_.' I squint into the darkness trying to figure out where it went.

"Gohan." I say, looking back at him, he nods standing.

"Dad can i come?" Goten asks. I nod, smiling slightly.

"Daddy." Pan frowns,

"Im sorry sweetheart. But that power level was to big, i dont want you to get hurt-" as Gohan comforted his daughter Goku used instant transmission and teleported to capsule corp. to see Vegeta and Trunks about to leave, Goku grabs their shoulders and phased back home.

"-i love you Pan see you in the morning. See you later Videl." Gohan mumbles quieter kissing his wifes forehead and walking out with Goten,

"Be back soon." Goku whispers, smiling softly to his wife. She nods sadly and starts on the dishes.

"Lets go." Goku says, walking out the front door, they shoot into the sky and disappear the younger two mumbling about what it could be.

She woke with a start feeling sweaty and gross. Blood dripped down her forehead, no energy to stop the blood flow let alone get up. _'Where am i?_' She asks herself. _'How did i get here_?' Questions run through her mind and she pauses, _'Five power levels are flying this way... great.. company'_ she thinks tossing her head in their direction, _'they seem pretty strong compared to the other life forms._' She thought, somewhat worried. '_Hopefully they dont shoot first, and ask later... like i would_.' Carefully, yet painfully she reaches over and hits the open button. The door slowly creaks open, she closes her eyes and breathes out slowly _'dont kill me_.' She thinks as they approach. She looks up from the huge crater she made and sees the five figures standing there. '_Great_' she holds her breath trying to gather what little energy she can.

Goten slowly lets out his breath as two feminine legs slowly reveal them selves. Then slowly, slower than before a female stands straight, looking down. With loud yells, dad and Vegeta quickly power up to super saiyan four and Gohan super saiyan three. Him and Trunks stand there, stunned. Vegeta said no female saiyan has ever become super saiyan. She looks up drowsily, before powering down, her features start to change as her eyes close and her shoulders slump, dad reacts first, phasing over and catching her as she falls, he powers down as well as Gohan but Vegeta stays like he is. A strange look on his face. Dad phases back up holding her tightly, for if she wakes up, he can easily restrain her if need be. A tail slowly makes its way up and wraps around dads arm from wrist all the way to shoulder, (it wrapped around at least five times) _'thats so cool'_ Goten thinks looking at the dark brown fur.

"What should we do dad?" Gohan questions first.

"Im not sure. We need to keep her until she wakes, and find out what her intentions are. But.. for now she can stay with us." His face clear of all emotion, which is strange for him.

"She can stay at capsule corp. also, the woman created some machine that lowers power while in it. Then theres no danger." Vegeta says still not powered down. Dad nods,

"Lets go son." Vegeta says still not powered down. Trunks nods, and puts a hand on my dad and the other on his dad.

"See you tomorrow Goten." He mumbles phasing away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

She wakes up again, and her head is pounding, _'just my luck_.' She thinks standing. _'How did i get here? What happened_?' She asks herself, trying to take a step, she ends up falling, with a small growl she pushes herself up. _'Why me? And what the heck is wrong with my body? Ive never felt so weak_?' She questions taking a step. She catches herself with the bedframe. She gathers energy and decides to phase elsewhere, she feels for water and phases.

"Whoa!" She screams falling straight in.

"Ahh." She sighs gratefully as the salt water starts to clean her wounds.

"Dad. Can i check on the female? See if shes up yet?" Trunks asks. Vegeta nods and walks out towards the gravity room. Trunks walks into the new building, he looks through the thick glass windows and freezes. _Where did she go?_ Trunks runs over to the computor hacking in and looking through the recordings, '_dammit_' he thinks rushing towards his father. _'Dads gonna be pissed_.' He adds.

Goku laughs as Pan starts screaming at Goten.

"Shh Pan, grandma is still sleeping." Videl laughs sitting next to Gohan and snuggling up to him. Pan 'hmphs' and sits on the ground. Everything goes quiet and Goten walks out of the room.

"Dad what is.." Gohan asks as the two ki's approach, _'Vegeta and Trunks, oh no. The girl. This cannot be good_.' Goku thinks shoots up, Gohan right behind him, and darts out the front door, 'whats going on?' Gohan questions in his head.

"Vegeta what happened?" Gohan asks flying up to meet them.

"The female diappeared." Vegeta growls. _'She must know instant transmission as well._' Goku think shaking his head and looking for the power level. _'She also must know how to supress her power'_ he thinks,

"She completely just disappeared. Like Goku does." Trunks says.

"That could be a problem." Goku mumbles out loud. _'A really big problem_.' thinks Gohan.

The female floats silently on the water, right towards a waterfall. She smiles seeing this. She lets her self be dragged then at the last second turns over putting her hands forward to make a dive, she screams with excitement doing multiple flips, before doing a perfect dive into the salty water. _'I didnt even know oceans had waterfalls_.' She thinks, then adds 'then _again, i only remember a few things. So maybe i knew, but didnt remember._' She sighs at the glum thought, trying to think of what her mother looked like.

"Doesnt that sting?" A male voice whispers, making her body tense and eyes narrow.

"No." She growls, not looking at the annoying figure.

"Your a saiyan." the figure states the obvious.

"Really? I didnt know." She replys sarcastically.

"So rude. But then again i guess it is in our blood." He sighs. A small hiss escapes her mouth,

"Our blood?" she questions, closing her eyes once again.

"Yup" he says, most likely smiling. '_How could he be saiyan?' _the boy starts humming an annoying tune, '_Why wont you just go away?_' She screams in her head. _'Wait why dont i leave_?' She questions herself. She looks over at the purple haired boy and smiles floating out of the water,

"Bye." She says and phases away. She sighs sitting down on a dry rock.

"Who are you?" A voice asks. She groans, mentally killing herself for not making sure no one was here.

Then she easily phases away. Again.

Goku sighs. Him and Goten have been searching everywhere. Gohan and Videl had gone the oppisite way, Trunks and Vegeta had gone somewhere, _'This could be a serious problem_.' He repeats in his head for the thousandth time, he shakes his head feeling out for all life forms with his ki. _'Gotcha._' He thinks and grabs Goten phasing towards her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

"Why is it that this planet has so many annoying inhabitants?" She questions out loud.

"A tail.. great." He mumbles. The female saiyan sighs ignoring him. He jumps at her and she easily dodges. He fights to grab her tail and she just dodges playing around. Goku and Goten appear and sit back watching as she effortlessly jumps over him, running her tail around his head. Goku smiles, _'just like i used to do as a kid_.'

"Now im just bored." She sighs pushing the green guy the other way, at least twenty yards, (sixty feet).

"That was fun though. You brightened my day." She smiles in his direction.

"So do you have a name?" Goku asks. She turns, still smiling.

"Yours first." She says.

"Goku and this is my son Goten, and thats Piccolo. We and a few others found you last night." He says she ponders this for a moment before shrugging.

"My name is.. Eve." She says cautiously, her eyes narrowing.

"Why is the weakling hiding?" Eve asks, just then Piccolo throws himself at her from behind and she quickly disappears, then reappears in the same spot holding the back of Piccolos weighted top. Goku looks over to where Eve is looking and shakes his head when he feels Trunks' ki spike. Trunks comes from behind the rock and shoots a glare in Eve's direction, she shrugs it off and tosses Piccolo away.

Eve's POV

I toss Piccolo away and sigh. _'Im bored again._' I sigh.

"Good you found her." My head snaps up and my eyes narrow, _'you look oddly familiar_.' I think, my head pounds as i try to force myself to remember.

"I was about to call your mother. Evie." He adds, smirking. _'My mother.. my mother! - Wait did he just call me Evie?- Of course! - stupid, stupid, stupid.'_

"Vegeta." I growl quietly, glaring at the prince of the few saiyans left.

"Oh, so you remember me. All good thoughts i hope." He smiles cruelly. I bite my tongue to keep from cursing, mother always hated it.

"Lovely meeting you." I turn and bow slightly to Goku and nod to Goten, gathering energy to teleport away.

Gohan's POV

"Its ok Videl go home. Im going to keep looking." I smile. She smiles a sweet smile and flies towards home, i continue flying, keeping my ki low and searching for an abnormal ki. Then it hits me, literally. Something flings into me and we both end up crashing into the ground.

"Oh my goodness im so sorry! I-I didnt mean to i swear. I was just trying to get away from Vegeta." she carrys on.

"Its ok." I cut her off helping her up. She starts to wipe the dirt from her legs. Then she wipes under her eyes and i realize shes crying.

"Hey, whats wrong?" I ask, worried.

"Nothing." She whispers.

"Its ovbiously not nothing." I smile.

"Im just- exhausted i guess." She shrugs.

"Dont even try to pull that card that with me, im married and have a daughter. I know better." I chuckle.

"I lost my stupid memory." She whispers angrily after a moment of silence. _'That... must be hard'._

"Oh. Im sorry." I whisper, my father instincts take over and i embrace the young girl softly. She couldnt even be eighteen, and still shes away from whatever family she has, no memories, no friends, and on a strange planet.

"Why dont you come back with me and meet everyone?" I whisper.

"I already know Goku and Goten i dont remember the other two names though, it was a namekian i believe and a purple haired guy." She says pulling back and wiping her face.

"Ok lets start heading back and i will explain." I smile. She nods and we take off towards home.

Goku sighs _'We lost her again_.' He thinks flying towards home. _'She looked sad. How does she know Vegeta?'_ Goku questions, he makes a mental note to ask later.

"Bye Trunks." Goten says.

"Bye Goten. See you tomorrow." Trunks sighs, him and Vegeta fly the other way.

"Lets go son. We need to contact Gohan, tell him what happened." Goku says, Goten grabs his father and they teleport out of there.

Sorry my plot is about to kick in and i promise it will get better. please review. please, please, please, please, please, please. thank you.

If you have any suggetions what-so-ever please feel free to pm me, or if you want your own made up character pm me. i am willing to add anyone who wants t be in it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four  
Eve's POV

"How old are you?" Gohan asks, sitting next to me on the couch, i just met his mother Chi-Chi, his wife Videl and daughter Pan who are all great people.

"Im turning seventeen in a few days." I smile.

"When?" Videl asks standing in the door way.

"Im not telling." I smile wider.

"But if you dont tell us we cant have a party!" Pan whines, the ten year old stomping her foot.

"Exactly." I nod.

"We're back." Goku calls. I look over frantically at Gohan who chuckles.

"Its ok." He whispers.

"Videl, is Gohan back?" He asks, his shadow enters the room.

"Yea, hes in there." She smiles back to us and walks away. Goten walks in first. He freezes when he sees me, then Goku follows, exact reaction as Goten, except his mouth opens. I hold back my smile,

"How..." Goten trails off.

"I dragged her, kicking and screaming." Gohan says.

"Liar." Pan whispers from across the room.

"Seriously Gohan how'd you do it?" Goten asks.

"I asked her." He shrugs.

"Your kidding.." Goten says.

"Nope." Gohan pops the 'p' and leans back putting his hands behind his head.

"So why'd you leave?" Goku asks turning towards me.

"Eh, you know.. Vegeta." I shrug it off, not wanting to think about him, for some reason it feels like he played a vital role in my life, but when i try and remember my head throbs.

"How do you know Vegeta?" Videl asks, dish and wash cloth in her hand.

"I cant remember, honestly." I mumble playing with my fingers, all eyes on me.

"What do you remember?" Pan asks jumping on Goku.

"I remember i know my mother, my aunt, and the guy my mother wants me to 'mate.' But i cant remember any of their faces. The only face i remember is i guess you could say alien, he was all white with a light purple tint, and dark purple spots here and there on his head, arms, legs, and one on his stomach." I shake my head, trying to remember ? Why cant i remember?!

"That sounds like frieza, dad." Goten says sitting on the love seat with his mother.

"It does. Does Freiza ring any bells?" Goku asks, as soon as the name is mentioned by Goten my body tenses and memories flood my mind.

°°° "What is this? I told you to get rid of her." The purple guy yells, standing. I flinch as he disappears and reappears in front of me. His arm flys and connects with my head sending me into a wall. My back aches and my head spins as i attempt to get up.

"Stay down." Freiza yells coming at me again.

"Lord Frieza if i may?" Vegeta says standing aside. He gives me a _'Get up now'_ look and i slowly stand.

"She may be able to help. Her power level is surprising high for her age. If you could just let her prove it..." Vegeta says trailing off.

"Fine. You have a month to 'show' me your 'powers' or your gone." He says sitting and turning his chair the other way. _'One month_? .' i cry in my head, Vegeta and I walk back silently l. _'I will show him._' I growl in my head. °°°°

Gohans POV

"Eve? Eve? Are you ok?" I ask, staring cautiously. Her whole body trembles and a clear coat covers her eyes right before they shut tightly. Pan hops of and runs to Videl. Dad comes over and kneels in front of her, his eyebrows furrow. Then her eyes snap open and narrow, she glares dangerously at him for a few seconds, her eyes all blue. 'Thats not right her eyes are black.' before she disappears, so does dad. Seconds later theres yelling outside. Im the first up and out the door, i pause, they are shooting around the yard, dad trying to talk to her, they disappear again and reappear but now she has him pinned to the ground, both arms behind his back and his face in the ground. Then she just stops, her eyes change colors, back to black, and she blinks a few times realizing what she just did. She scrambles off of him

"Im so sorry, im so sorry." She mumbles repeating it over and over, she trips falling on her butt and putting her hands over her mouth. Mom runs over and helps dad up, Videl stands back, her hands on Pans shoulders, keeping her back Goten was staring unsure what to do.

"Eve. Are you ok?" I whisper slowly walking forward. She sits, still mumbling how sorry she is, eyes clenched shut, hands over mouth, 'she looks terrified. I bet she got a memory.' I note in the back of my head, i look back at dad sending a silent plea. He ushers everyone in the house. I slowly approach, hands raised so she doesnt react. I sit next to her criss cross waiting to see what happens.

If you have any suggetions what-so-ever please feel free to pm me, or if you want your own made up character pm me. i am willing to add anyone who wants to be in it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five

Eve's POV

I cant believe it! I attacked Goku. What if it was Pan in front of me? She wouldve been- No it wasnt Pan, it was Goku, and Goku is strong. I wipe away my tears, and sigh. Gohan probably thinks im insane now. He probabky doesnt want me around Pan either or Videl, not after single handingly taking down his dad. I hate my power. I yawn, sleep flooding my body, i need to go find somewhere safe to to lay-

"Are you ready to go in now?" Gohan asks quietly. I flinch hearing his soft voice, why isnt he mad? Or yelling?

"Dont worry. Its ok. Im not mad at all." He says reading my mind.

"Just a little worried... What happened?.. Was it a memory?" He whispers staring intently. After a moment or so i nod, trying to clear my head.

"How do you know him? What happened to him?" My voice comes out raspy, from crying.

"Freiza? He came when i was just a kid. We met on Namek, me, my mentor Piccolo, My fathers best friend Krillin and soon my father had joined us. Along with Vegeta." He shoots into the story on Namek while i listen the whole time. Vegeta died? I knew it. I his life fade.

°°° "Vegeta where are you going?" I ask as we walk through the narrow passege ways.

"Me and Nappa have a new mission, you must stay so do not ask." He says not looking down at me.

"Why do you have to go? Cant Nappa hold his own?" I smile imwardly.

"Im afraid not child." Vegeta smiles down at her,

"Wheres your mother?" He asks frowning again.

"Frieza says she needs to stay busy so she cant have anymore monkeys." I snear in Frieza's voice, making Vegeta smile again.

"I will see you soon. Keep training and dont get sent away again." He says patting my head and getting in the pod. As soon as Vegeta left i was sent to Cooler. While with him and my new obnoxious trainer Saldo (Say-dough) i felt uneasy, one night i tryed to contact Vegeta with my mind. As i connected i felt him fade, but not before feeling the same pain he felt as he died. °°°°

_'Why me? Why cant i just have my memory and be normal?'_

"Another memory?" Gohan asks. I nod, gulping. Me and Vegeta were so close. _'Why did he leave me?'_ I shut my eyes trying not to cry again. Was i not strong enough, not smart enough, what was it?

"Hey, its ok. Lets go inside and relax. Everyone is worried about you." He whispers embracing me softly. We stand and go back inside, and now i kinda wish i was stuck in a memory. All eyes averted to me and everything went quiet.

"Im sorry Goku." I whisper looking down.

"Eh, its ok. It actually happens alot." He shrugs, my head snaps up, hes not going to yell at me? Hit me back maybe?

"Now lets eat." Goten whines rubbing his stomach.

"Ooohh Eve sit my be." Pan says dragging me over to the table, i giggle as she sits next to me and hands me her doll.

"No toys at the table." Videl says, shaking her head. Pan pouts and places the dolls under her chair.

Short, crappy i know im sorry. Please review. If you have any suggetions what-so-ever please feel free to pm me, or if you want your own made up character pm me. i am willing to add anyone who wants t be in it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six

"Your full saiyan right?" Chi-Chi asks. I nod putting dishes away.

"You surely dont eat like one." She smiles. I laugh. 'No and its not my fault either.' Saldo passes through my mind. Its 'his' fault im so small. After we finished the dishes everyone gathered in the living room for some family time.

"So Pan says you wont tell her your actual birthdate, but you tell her its close." Goku smiles. No POV (point of view) Eve nods smiling. "Why wont you tell us?" Goten asks.

"Cause its nothing to celebrate." She says shaking her head.

"Please. Please. Tell us." Pan continues to beg for thirty minutes before Eve breaks.

"Ok ok. I'll tell you." She laughs. Pan stands and runs around happily.

"What did i teach you about weakness?" Vegeta asks walking in with his son behind him.

"I guess it doesnt matter." Eve shrugs.

"Why wouldnt it matter?" He asks leaning against the wall.

"You should know." She mutters, looking away. 'I suddenly have a feeling this isnt about weakness anymore.' Goku thinks noting the tension that settled in the room.

"Thats it. Outside." Vegeta's eyes narrow as he walks over and gra

bs Eve's shoulder pull- dragging her out of the house.

No POV

"Let go." Eve exclaims pulling away from Vegeta.

"Whats wrong with you?" He asks shutting the door.

"Apparently alot. Since you- since you-" Eve stops, covering her mouth and turning away, tears forming.

"Since i what?" Vegeta asks, his voice softer than ever.

"Since you abandoned me." She whispers clenching her eyes shut.

"I-I.. what are you talking about?" He asks sadly.

"You left me. You. Left. Me. For earth. For some stupid dragon balls. That you hadnt even known worked at the time. Do you know what happened to me after you left? DO YOU?" she sceams the last part. Vegeta flinches back, 'How could i not have thought about it.' Vegeta asks himself.

"I dont know. Im sorry."he whispers, apoligizing for the first time in years.

No POV

"Vegeta just said sorry!" Goten exclaims, wide eyed. Trunks' jaw drops never had he heard his father say sorry. Gohan, Videl, Goku and Trunks sit back as Goten narrates the conversation.

"Im not ready to forgive you. Not any time soon. But we do have something to discuss." Eve says crossing her arms.

"What is it?" Vegeta asks.

"Freiza's children." She whispers. Vegeta flinches at this, 'frieza has children?' He yells in his head.

"They will come for me. I dont know when. But i know they wont stop till im dead." She whispers clenching her eyes shut and wrapping her arms around her body tighter.

"Why? Why are they coming for you? What did you do?!" He asks spinning her around. While inside everything is silent as they take this in.

"Eve! Speak! What did you do to piss them off?!" Vegeta yells.

"I cant remember but i pissed them off... a lot!" Eve exclaims.

"You have to tell the others." Vegeta says.

"They probably already heard. And if not, tell them and also tell them i will be back later." Eve says.

"Eve- dammit." Vegeta growls walking in.

"Way to piss her off." Trunks comments Vegeta growls at his son but looks at Goku,

"You heard." He says, Goku nods.

"We all need to start training. Trunks asks your mom to make a schedule for everyone to take shifts doing different training excersises. Everyone needs to rest." Goku stands and slowly people stand too.

"What about Eve?" Goten asks.

"Anyone have any ideas to where she could be?" Goku asks.

"I do. I will check it out." Trunks says.

"How old did she say she was?" Vegeta asks.

"Sixteen." Gohan answers standing with Videl.

"Thats not right." Vegeta mutters, his eyebrows furrow.

"What?" A few voices asks at the same time.

"She should be nineteen turning twenty soon."

If you have any suggetions what-so-ever please feel free to pm me, or if you want your own made up character pm me. i am willing to add anyone who wants t be in it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven

Everyone stares in shock.

"How do you know this Vegeta?" Goku asks.

"Because i trained her from the time she was born to when she was four and i left for earth. That was sixteen years ago." He says.

"How did you train her when she couldnt even walk yet? And please dont tell me you beat her." Gohan asks shaking his head.

"She was different.. even for a saiyan. At almost three months she was doing the stuff of a nine month old. She trained like i did somehow. As soon as she was walking at ten months. Which is odd. Im pretty sure my woman said our brats start walking at one. But as i said she was different. She was strong willed and if she saw me doing something, she would try too. It was hard but she did it. At one she was acting two and talking somewhat well. At three she was able to spar. And easily beat a lot of the loosers on Frieza's ship. At four she was like a five year old acting and talking like one. She was unbelievable." Vegeta smiles. 'Vegeta smiling? She mustve done something to get on his good side.' Gohan thinks his eyes still narrowed.

"Then what happened?" Goten asks.

"Nappa and i left for earth. Havent seen her since then." Vegeta shrugs.

"So what about her parents?" Trunks asks.

"Im not sure. Frieza sent them on so many missions no one really saw them for more than a minute or two." Vegeta says standing again.

"Oh, were they strong?" Trunks asks.

"Yes. But not stronger than any of us. Now no more questions we need to leave." Vegeta says walking out. Trunks nods,

"Find Eve tell her its alright to come back." Gohan sayd putting a hand on Trunks shoulder. Trunks nods again walking out. Everyone goes to their rooms and Gohan and Videl go to the spare instead of flying home.

Trunks flys around looking for the place he saw her earlier today. He spots her curled up by the waterfall her arms wrapped around her her legs that are bended up to her chest her chin rests on her knees as she watches the water flow. The rushing sounds calm her down some how. Trunks lands silently kneeling beside her. She appeared to be in a trance so slowly he reached out to poke her. Suddenly she jumps still in the trance but Trunks was ready, he grabbed her arms pinning her to the ground her arms pinned down next to her. Her eyes close and she starts to tremble. "Please dont." She whispers, 'is she still in the trance?' Trunks asks himself.

"Eve. Eve. Open your eyes." Trunks whispers quietly. She struggles under him obviously not using her full strength. Her head turns to the right and a few tears slip by.

"Eve god dammit look at me." Trunks demands. Her eyes flutter open and she gasps, Trunks quickly gets off sitting beside her as she sits up.

"Sorry." She whispers. He laughs,

"Why are you sorry? I was on top of you." He snorts.

"Because of whatever you just heard.. I cant control when my memories come back. They come at random." She mumbles looking down.

"Oh thats not good. I guess someone will have to be there to protect you during those." He smiles kindly. She smiles too looking over at him.

"That would be helpful." She says.

"Can you explain something first?" Trunks asks. Eve nods, "Can you explain what you remember about your past?" He asks,

"It got to the point where, i would be able to beat everyone on board and they would send me somewhere stronger.. I once over heard Kuriza (Frieza's son) talking to his grandfather (king cold) about having a special plan for me. I never found out what it was." She finishes quietly, looking up at the stars. Both Trunks and Eve both lay on their backs, their arms under their heads, staring up, silently, at the bright stars.

Trunks' POV

I turn to look at Eve, her face was emotionless as she stared up, slowly i lean unto one elbow leaning towards her. She turns giving me a questioning look. I smile gently. Her lips part as if she is going to say something but instead they dont. Even slower i lean closer giving her plenty of time to object. Then.. our lips connect. Fireworks, explosions, everything explodable blew up in his body as they kissed. But as quickly as it came it disappeared. Trunks opens his eyes to see Eve gone. 'Dammit. I hate instant transmission.' Trunks thinks, leaning back the scene replaying over and over. 'That was definetly the best kiss i've ever had.' He thinks.

Short i know sorry. But theres some serious crap about to go down. :) just so ya know.

once again, If you have any suggetions what-so-ever please feel free to pm me, or if you want your own made up character pm me. i am willing to add anyone who wants t be in it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight

No POV

At Son house

"Has anyone seen Eve?" Gohan asks walking into the kitchen.

"She didnt come back last night." Videl says sipping her coffee.

"Maybe she stayed with Trunks." She adds.

"Hey Trunks." Goten greets his friend in the other room.

"Hey Goten. Wanna spar?" Trunks asks.

"Yea! Lets see if Eve wants to too." Goten says walking our way.

"Wait Goten. I dont feel her ki." Trunks says confusion clear in his voice. They both coming running into the room and stop short when they see Gohan and Videl along with Pan.

"Where is she?" They ask in unison.

"We figured she stayed with you-"

"What happened last night?" Gohan asks cutting off his wife, who ignores it.

"She used instant transmission. I thought she came straight here." Trunks says waving his hand around.

"No. Dad," Gohan says standing and walking through the house.

"Yes?" Goku walks out of his room fully dressed.

"Eve didnt come back last night. Can you feel her anywhere?" Gohan asks picking up a sleepy Pan.

"Hmm. No i cant." He shakes his head.

"Well for now we can wait. She knows where to come. Shes old enough to decide" Goku says walking through the house.

"I have a bad feeling." Trunks shakes his head.

"Me too. Lets give her till noon. Then we search." Gohan exclaims quietly, his eyes narrow.

Briefs house - Capsule Corp.

Bulma works quietly in her lab, Bra's out shopping and Vegeta is in the gravity chamber. (Who would've guessed? Lol i would'nt have.) Vegeta sighs turning the machine off, he just wasnt feeling it today. _'VEGETA!'_ Eves voice screams in his head, sending him to his knees, he hold his head trying to grasp what was happening. _'She sounded like she was in pain_.' He thinks looking up at the sky. _'But where are you_?' He asks in his head. _'I dont know i used instant transmission last night and as soon as i got to my desination something sharp went into my neck and i passed out. But... please do sit there staring, your helping a lot. GET UP YOU ASS_!' She screams. Vegeta shoots into the air looking for where its coming from. _'Thank you. Hes coming. im about to-_' her voice justs cuts off,

"Eve?" Vegeta questions out loud and in his mind. _'Dammit where are you_?' He growls flying off.

Son household

Minutes tick by and Eve still isnt back yet. _'Almost noon_.' Trunks thinks impatiently, _'Come on. Come on_.' Goten thinks tapping his foot rapidly. _'This is taking to long._' Gohan thinks shaking his head.

"Daddy where's Eve?" Pan asks crawling next to Gohan on the couch.

"Im not sure sweety." He smiles gently.

"Why dont you see if your mother will take you out?" He adds. Pan smiles jumping up and running out. _'Almost there_.' Trunks thinks getting agitated. As soon as the clock strikes twelve the three boys stand. ( well men i guess.) As the get ready to walk out the door, it opens revealing Vegeta and a very beat up Eve, she appears to be asleep her tail hanging down limply.

"What happened?" Gohan asks leading him to a spare room.

"Not positive but he got away." Vegeta says laying her down on the bed.

"Videl get some wash cloths please." Gohan calls loudly.

"What do you mean _'He got away'_?" Trunks asks.

"I said exactly what i meant boy dont question me." He narrows his eyes.

"But how? Why didnt you kill him?" Trunks asks agitated again. Vegeta pauses and raises his eyebrow then his face goes blank.

"It was either save her or kill him. I figured save her now, kill him later." Vegeta says cockily. Trunks nods. Videl rushes in with a box of medical stuff and pushes everyone out, Chi-Chi joins her and they get to work on the injured Saiyan.

"Get off!" Eve screams from the other room.

"Stop! Help!" She screams. Gohan and Vegeta jump up, rushing into the room, its only been an hour and Videl and Chi-Chi had to reapply all the gauze and bandaids, she was bleeding so much, the guys grab her arms pinning her down but she still kicks, landing a solid kick in Trunks' stomach sending him flying back. Vegeta picks her up setting her down so she is sitting, facing him, he leans in eyes narrowed.

"Open your eyes. This is not a memory." He whispers angrily. The room falls silent, waiting to see what happens.

"Evie!" He exclaims, breaking the silence. Eve's eyes and she embraces Vegeta. He shakes his head patting her back.

"Im so sorry. Thank you Veggie." She whispers extremly quiet.

"What did i tell you about calling me that? Your lucky nobody heard that! If they did we would most likely be training now." He shakes his head. She laughs them examines herself.

"What an ass." She mumbles referring to all the bruises, all along her body.

"What can bruise a full blooded saiyan?" Goten asks from the back of the room.

"An ass. Thats what! Who hits a girl. I mean seriously! Vegeta hasnt laid a hand on me in over ten years! And he has anger issues-"

"hey!"

"- But um seriously. We should do a buddy system. Theres one of him and a ton of us. Never go any where alone. I dont care how tuff you think you are. Untill you can beat me... which you cant. You shouldnt go anywhere alone anyways because even i got beat up." Eve shrugs as if ita nothing.

"Well i know im never going to try to sneak up on you." Trunks says holding his stomach.

"Why would you say that?" She asks her eyebrows furrow.

"You dont remember four minutes ago?" Trunks asks, Eve shakes her head still confused.

"No one tell her. Lets see how long it takes het to remember." Trunks smiles, rudely. _'Douche bag_.' Eve thinks.

"I hope you know im gonna get you for that." Eve narrows her eyes.

"Ditto." Trunks smiles evily.

"Ok everyone, its time to leave. We need to talk healing now." Videl says, once again ushering people out. Vegeta stubbornly stands in the corner, and Videl just shakes her head, walking towards Eve.

"How do you feel?" She asks

So thats it for now. My story line is getting really close! Im so exicited! I cant wait to show you what i have in store but anyways this is Eve, dont worry about the guy, he will be revealed in time, i promise! Heres Eve, -ak-ash3/s720x720/553107_145099008977401_46225539_ ?dl=1 not my picture found it on

If you have any suggetions what-so-ever please feel free to pm me, or if you want your own made up character pm me. i am willing to add anyone who wants to be in it.

Sorry readers but i cant update until theres two reviews. I love you all but i reaaallllyyy need to hear from you.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine  
"Im fine." I say looking down at my body. _'Definitly not fine_.' I think wincing.

"Dont even try to lie to me. we all know your injured. Do you want a senzu bean?" Videl sayd holding out a bean.

"Shes not going ro want it." Vegeta says from the corner.

"What does it do?" I ask cautiously taking it in my hand, and examining the small object.

"It will heal you completly, and give you your energy back." She smiles holding up a small brown bag, that im guessing is more _'senzu'_ beans.

"Um. No thanks. Vegetas right, i dont want it, I prefer to heal all natural." I shake my head handing it back.

"Are you sure?" Videl asks. I nod sliding off the bed. 'Woah!' My mind screams as something circles earths atmosphere.

"Did you feel that?" I turn to Vegeta, who shakes his head, his eyebrows furrowing deeply.

"Nevermind. Its nothing." I shake my head, walking out.

"Hey Eve, how are you doing?" Gohan asks as i walk out.

"Good. Im going to sit outside." I mumble walking out the front door. I surpress my power and sit in the grass, relaxing. _'What was that?_' I ask my self, '_that was a huge power level.. it seems so familiar though. But not dangerous. It felt familiar in a good way_.' My head pounds as it trys to force itself to remember. I grip my head in my hands as ringing peirces through it. The large power level makes its way into the atmosphere and my body jumps up preparing to take flight. _'Goku, Vegeta. They could be of some sort of help._' My mind notes, as my body pushes itself into the house.

"Vegeta. Goku. Gohan." I call walking through the rooms hastily.

"What is it?" Vegeta asks appearing first, seconds later Goku and Gohan appear.

"Something is about to land." Thats all i had to say before we were in the air. Goten and Trunks were here as well.

"How far?" Gohan asks next to me.

"Just a little ways from here. Two minutes tops." I smile, he nods and we speed up. The circular pod, in the huge crater comes into view finally, and we fly down to the ground. _'Thats a Saiyan pod_.' My mind notes. _'Who is this_?' I ask myself. The pounding returns but stronger than ever and i drop to my knees clutching my head, _'why does it hurt this much_?' I growl in my head, then whimper, '_Ow_!'

No POV A huge male saiyan steps out of the pod, but no one notices, as they are all concerned for Eve. Who is on her knees, head bent towards the ground, her hands holding tightly to her ears. The huge saiyan looks up at the small crowd and narrows his eyes,

"Minivera?" He questions hestantly flying up.

"Trunks take Eve back to Kakarrots." Vegeta says, the huge saiyan gets distacted as Vegeta disaoears and and appears behind him knocking him back to the ground. Trunks picks Eve up and starts flying the other way, as fast as he can. The others just stare in shock.

Trunks POV

"Almost there Eve." I mumble to myself speeding up.

Eve's POV

My mind screams in pain, _'it feels like somethings trying to squash my brain._' I think trying to stop the pain. Then it hits me ...

_"Come on Minvera.. don't be a chicken." Misuk (My-Sook) challenges. I scoff walking away._

_"Please Misuk don't mess with me, now of all times." I say walking away._

* * *

_"Please don't be mad at me, you know saiyans dont have a say in who they mate with. Dont blame Ceptor either. It wasn't her that decided it." Misuk begs quietly._

* * *

_"Minevera we haven't spared in ages.." Misuk begs as i train alone._

_"Im not helping you get stronger. If you want a sparring buddy go to Ceptor (Sep-Ter) " I sigh getting back to work. _

* * *

_"Who was it? I 'll go beat them up now, just give me a name." Misuk says jumping up._

_"It wasnt anyone here. Calm down." I shake my head smiling._

* * *

_"Well Minevera you heard Cooler, Ceptor_ _and I are leaving. He want us to work under Frieza for the time being." Misuk sighs._

_"Well then... be safe." I nod sadly. Fifteen years of being this cose and its just taken away by one person. I will get you for this Cooler..._

* * *

"No Trunks stop. Turn around. Quickly." I exclaim.

"Can't dad said to take you back." Trunks disagrees flying the opposite way.

"Fine." I mumble under my breath,

"Then have a fun time flying back." I add kicking off his chest and telepoting to the crash site, Misuk and Vegeta were still going at it. Neither being able to get the other hand, although Misuk seems to be working harder than Vegeta- What am I saying?

"Vegeta! Misuk! Stop!" I scream from the ground.

"Good luck with that, You know Vegeta." Goten says quietly. I growl under my breath flying up inbetween them, I stop, grabbing both their wrists that were reaching out to punch.

"When i say something... I expect to be listened to." I spit pushing them apart. They both crash a few feet into the ground and i frown, _I didn't put to much force into that... did I?_ I shake my head lowering to the ground. As I land an angry Trunks lands and storms over.

"Really?" He asks. I simply nod watching as Vegeta and Misuk walk over. I smile slightly seeing that the only thing thats changed about Misuk is his size, he is visibly bigger.

"Everyone this is Misuk. Misuk this is Vegeta, Goku or Kakarrott, his sons Gohan and Goten and Vegeta's son Trunks, these three are half saiyan and the other two are full saiyan, as is Misuk everyone." I nod clearing the air.

"Your Ara's son.. right?" Vegeta asks slowly, (Are-Ya).

"My mother, yes." Misuk says. Vegeta nods looking away thoughtfully.

"Well lets get back, before Piccolo or Krillin show up." Goku laughs grabbing onto his two sons. Vegeta is held onto by Trunks and Gohan but I shake my head, wanting to fly back... _slowly._ Goku nods leaving,

"What the?" Misuk freaks out looking around.

"Instant transmission." I laugh taking to the sky.

* * *

"Well how long have you been here?" Misuk asks cautiously.

"A couple days, but living here on Earth is kinda exciting, I met someone I think I really like, I've gotten beat up by a space criminal, I found my old _father figure_ i always told you about.. but somehow I think I lost a few years. While in space. But Im not sure. I also lost a lot o fmy memory." I shake my head truthfully,

"But anyways hows Ceptor?" I ask changing the subject.

"Shes dead." He mumbles looking away,

"Oh i-im sorry." I exclaim quickly. He looks over at me and bursts out laughing.

"Shes doing good, we have a baby now." He shakes his head staring at me.

"Oh my dende.." I sigh throwing a ki blast at him, he dodges the first but the second hits him dead center in his chest knocking him back some. That I laugh at. _Im still stronger than you. _I cluck my tongue and continue flying, him following a few feet back.

* * *

Well thats it for now. Sory its not longer. I missed you guys, But i also have a couple other stories im writing, not only on this site but Quotev i love you guys and will update sooner than last time. Promise.


	11. Chapter 11

Im sorry if you think this is an update. My computor is currently being reparied and it could take awhile. Sorry.


End file.
